


Hello

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long since the two of them have seen each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darcy Lewis Week Prompt 2: Hello

It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other that when he walks through the door to their apartment she thinks that he must be a mirage. She’s been waiting for an oasis from her mind-numbingly boring task of sorting accident reports for the Avengers after all.

It’s been so long in fact that she doesn’t let him get a word in at all before she’s wrapping her arms around him and kissing him feverishly on the lips, grinning as his hands immediately slide under her shirt.

His fingers are calloused, plenty of practice at the range, and she shivers as they slide across newly exposed skin. 

It’s been so long that she can’t help but shout out when he finally slides inside of her, as the same hands that have hurt people, killed them even, grip her legs firmly but gently as he holds her up against the wall.

It is fast, and his body against hers is the best thing she’s felt since the first time they did this. 

It is hard, and punishing as he tries to chase away images of where he’s been with the image of her head tossed back, hair spilling down her shoulders and glasses perched perilously close to the end of her nose. 

When it’s over, when she’s shouted out again, and clutched at him with desperate motions and he’s buried himself inside of her with one final movement he leans forward, head pillowed on her shoulder. 

“Hey,” her voice is hoarse, and yet still sassy. 

“Hello,” Clint rasped back, lifting his head he pushed her glasses up her nose back into place and smiled.


End file.
